Green Lantern Vol 4 18
"Mystery of the Star Sapphire" is the title to the first story featured in issue #18 of the fourth ''Green Lantern'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Geoff Johns with artwork, inks, and coloring by Daniel Acuña. It was lettered by Travis Lanham. The second story in this issue is a "Tales from the Sinestro Corps" back-up feature by Geoff Johns, Dave Gibbons, Moose Baumann, and Pat Brosseau. The cover art illustration was rendered by Ivan Reis, inked by Oclair Albert, and colored by Moose Baumann. Both stories were edited by Peter Tomasi with Elisabeth V. Gehrlein as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a May, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). "Mystery of the Star Sapphire (Part 1)" At Ferris Air, Thomas Kalmaku is with a group of businessmen awaiting Carol Ferris' landing. In the air, Carol's plane is suddenly attacked by a Star Sapphire, claiming she seeks to bond with Carol once again for the purpose of spawning with its “ultimate mate” and possesses her, leaving its previous host to crash in Carol's plane. At Pancho's Bar at Edwards Air Force Base, Hal Jordan and Jillian “Cowgirl” Pearlman are discussing their love of flying, until the conversation turns to those who know of Hal's secret identity, to which Hal informs her than both General Jonathan “Herc” Stone and Shane "Rocket-Man" Sellers are also aware. They start flirting until Carol Ferris, clad in the violet garb of the Star Sapphire, bursts into the bar and kisses Hal Jordan. Cowgirl hits her from behind, and Hal changes into his Green Lantern uniform, blasting Carol into the sky through the roof. Hal flies into the sky to confront Carol, keeping her restrained in a Cupid construct before she senses that his heart “beats for another” and melts the construct. She then descends in the direction of Cowgirl and the being possesses her instead. Hal catches Carol before she can hit the ground and tries to fly her to safety, and she tells him that she knows what the Star Sapphire is. * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Carol Ferris * Jillian Pearlman * Star Sapphire, Krystal * Tom Kalmaku * United States Air Force * Humans * California :* Coast City :* Edwards Air Force Base :* Ferris Aircraft :* Mojave :* Pancho's Bar * Green Lantern ring * Star Sapphire gem * Airplane * Energy projection * Flight * Energy constructs * Exploding vehicle * Pilot "Despotellis Spreads Fear" The Sinestro Corps member Lyssa Drak tells the story of how the people on the homeworld of the Green Lantern of Sector 119, Reemuz, were killed, including Reemuz himself by the sentient virus known as Despotellis, who is also a member of the Sinestro Corps. * Amon Sur * Lyssa Drak * Reemuz * Despotellis * Hyrett * Sinestro Corps * Talokians * Ungarans * Antimatter Universe * Qward :* Archive Tower * Sector 119 * Book of Parallax * Green Lantern ring * Yellow Lantern power battery * None * Flight * Self-sustenance * Alien life forms Notes & Trivia * The character of Hal Jordan, aka Green Lantern, was created by writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane. He first appeared in ''Showcase'' #22 in October, 1959 in a story titled "S.O.S. Green Lantern!" * The tagline for this issue is "Love Stinks". * The "Despotellis Spreads Fear" story is a "Tales of the Sinestro Corps" back-up feature. This is similar in theme to the "Tales of the Green Lantern Corps" stories that were back-up features in ''Green Lantern'', Volume 2. * Jillian Pearlman becomes a Star Sapphire for the first time in this issue. * This is the third and final appearance of Krystal as Star Sapphire. She appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #17; dies in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Lyssa Drak, who is the caretaker of the Book of Parallax. She will become a member of the Sinestro Corps. * This is the first appearance of Despotellis, who is a living alien virus and a member of the Sinestro Corps. * This is the final appearance of Reemuz; dies in this issue. He appeared last in ''Infinite Crisis'' #7. * In the real world, Pancho's Bar is known as the Happy Bottom Riding Club, and was founded by female aviator Pancho Barnes in the 1940s. * Pancho's Bar also appears in a 1989 flashback scene from the 2019 film Captain Marvel. The characters of Carol Danvers and Nick Fury re-visit the bar in 1995. Reprints "Despotellis Spreads Fear" * Green Lantern: Tales of the Sinestro Corps Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *